The proposed study investigates the effects of oral health instruction on dental health status, self-esteem and competency perception of 10 to 18 year old African American youth. Oral Health instructions will be provided to participants during dental examinations and formal health classes. Changes in the identified factors of health status, health knowledge, competency and self-esteem perceptions will be analyzed to determine intervention effectiveness. A culturally oriented oral health module will be utilized for formal instruction and provision of competency and self- esteem enhancement. African based cultural and historical elements are incorporated in the module. Information inclusive of nutrition, alcohol and drug effects, self-care. Techniques, and advertising impact are presented in module components self-esteem and competency perceptions will be measured by specifically constructured scales designed for this target population. Six, twelve, and eighteen month follow up sessions will be conducted in which dental examinations, self-esteem, competency and health knowledge assessments will be conducted. An oral health review will be provided at the nine month juncture. Data will be tested for significance through correlational analysis, analysis of variance, and discriminate analysis procedures. The present study is an expansion of a pilot study conducted at Meharry Medical College School of Dentistry funded by the National Dental Association Foundation and the Colgate-Palmolive Company.